


Happy Birthday Hunk! (have some 'cake')

by Nife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, others mentioned in passing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nife/pseuds/Nife
Summary: The cake is sex.





	

Being smashed into a wall usually hurts, like a lot. Hunk had experienced it enough times in Galaxy Garrison (man he hated boot camp) and then as a paladin to know.

Today’s adventure in greeting walls was different since he didn’t hit his head. He also wasn’t really thrown so much as firmly pushed.

“Uhm.” Hunk blinked, brown eyes blown wide as he looked down at his aggressive lover. A blush bloomed making his dark sepia skin nearly glow.

If Hunk, or really anyone, were to describe Keith it would be ‘meet me in the pit and we’ll figure out feelings never’ sort of dude.

But here Hunk was with his _lover_ Keith. Granted it wasn’t exactly a romantic atmosphere, the smaller man currently looked like he was about to rip every bit of clothing off Hunk and devour him whole. Right in the room adjacent to where Hunk’s own birthday party was still being thrown no less.

“Hey.” Keith said to Hunk’s very elegant previous statement, “want a birthday blow?”

“Uhm.” Okay, any blushing Hunk thought he was doing was nothing in comparison to the near maroon he was heading for now. “Right here?”

“We could go to your room or mine.” Keith smirked and damn it that really wasn’t playing very fair. The fairer man had to know what that did, the shivers it sent down his spine.

“Room would be better than right beside where all our friends are.” Hunk squeaked, trying not to but well it’s hard not to when someone like Keith was staring at you with bedroom eyes.

“So yes is the answer?” Keith looked up at him through thick lashes, purple eyes flashing dangerously and grin starting to bear teeth.

How in the world did someone so small look so dangerous and appealing all at the same time?

A near squawk escaped him when Keith squeezed something that had far too much blood in it to handle any such abuse. “Keith!” Hunk covered his mouth to keep anymore embarrassing noises from escaping.

“Yes or no?” Keith asked again.

Well, it seemed that Keith was at least half listening when Hunk gave him that lecture a week ago about consent and asking. Still had ways to go, grabbing people in the junk before you got an answer was a no-no unless you had previous agreements.

“I, yes I do but I don’t want to have to walk past everyone!” Hunk grumbled, embarrassment filling in little gaps of his arousal.

“Alright, when then?” Keith tilted his head, and okay that was cute and kinda made Hunk forgive his previous faux-pas. A little bit. He was still going to at least mention it.

“I’ll excuse myself in a bit.” Hunk replied, crossing his arms for a bit of body language to tell Keith to back off and give him space.

Guilt flashed in those dark orbs, the fairer man backing off immediately. Message received.

Good, Hunk was glad that Keith was so quick to pick up what was taught. Still, Hunk didn’t want Keith to feel bad and well, everyone makes mistakes. As long as you apologise and worked towards not doing it again you were good in Hunk’s books.

Hunk reached up and gently cupped Keith’s face, turning it up to him. “Hey, I’ll meet you in ten minutes, okay?”

With a small quirk of the lips and flash in his eyes Keith nodded to him before stepping further back and letting Hunk pass and make his excuses for ducking out.

Patients yields focus right?

Shiro would probably blush scarlet if he knew what context Hunk and Keith sometimes used that saying.

Right on the dot, Hunk managed to escape his best friend’s octopus arms, Shiro’s maybe too piercing look and Allura’s _definitely knowing_ smile.

Dang it, Pidge only didn’t smirk at him because they were too busy talking to Coran about something that, at any other time, Hunk would have loved to be an active part of.

Not right now, though.

Right now he was being slammed against a wall, again.

It must be something with Asians because Hunk had seen Shiro when he-

Whoa, okay so not thinking about that because Keith was very much serious about blowing him and had him half-way out before Hunk shouted a shocked “Wait!”

“I-” Keith looked up at Hunk uncertainly. Hunk supposed that was fair for his smaller love to be confused since they had discussed this very act before.

Well he really didn’t want to upset his surprisingly cute (no actually it wasn’t to shocking thanks Lance) boyfriend to worry he’d misstepped again. “Hey Keith.” he pulled him up to him gently. “I know you’re always eager to please but I gotta say I like it better when we’re both having fun.”

“Oh!” That was so cute, Keith’s pale skin lighting up, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. “I- what would you like to do then?”

Now it was Hunk’s turn to smirk though his was admittedly a lot less dangerous than their esteemed red paladin’s. “I have a couple ideas but what would you like? What would you enjoy?”

“I just enjoy you…” Keith admitted quietly, averting his gaze slightly.

Hunk was going to melt, turn into goo and then Coran would probably make him into one of those weird dishes he swore were Altean specialities.

Okay, less gross cannibal thoughts and more sexy ones.

Sexy ones about a sweet Keith who was currently squirming, eyes hooded and looking up through his dark fringe.

Holy- well if he’d been a bit put off before that was well and gone.

Arousal returned like a hammer, slamming into him all at once and making him weak in the knees.

With a shuddering breath that only sorta helped steady him, Hunk asked in his best serious voice, “What colour are we?”

“Green.” Keith eagerly snapped out with wide eyes, a trembling shudder ranking his frame.

God this man was going to seriously ruin him.

“Okay, let me know if that changes.” Hunk said and backed Keith up back to his bunk and with a small shove, he pushed the smaller man onto his back. He wasted no time crawling over him and with a deep hunger devoured Keith’s lips.

Hunk smirked as the smaller of the two squirmed beneath him, hands reaching and touching anything he would reach, clutching at his shirt.

“Want to see you.” Keith groaned, arching up when Hunk latched onto his neck while his hands drifted lower.

“Okay but you have to return the favour.” Hunk agreed, managing to pull away long enough to roll his vest off and then fling his shirt off and somewhere behind him. Keith easily pulled off his shirt, his jacket already hanging draped over Hunk’s desk chair.

This was definitely Hunk’s favourite view, watching as Keith’s eyes lazily roamed him, his hands following at a matching pace.

“Stars you’re beautiful,” Keith said breathlessly as his hand roamed near a pert brown nipple, flicking it lightly.

Now it was again Hunk’s turn to blush scarlet and turn his head demurely. How in the world Keith said or even thought those things Hunk would never be able to guess. Before Keith, he’d never been told he was…well attractive and certainly not beautiful.

He’d argue that out of the two of them Keith definitely had him beat in the looks department but they’d already had that argument and the smaller man had been quite adamant about how he was correct. That was the first or any time he’d seen Keith cry. Hunk had been shocked, all for him because he hadn’t believed something so positive about himself.

Hunk had definitely cried too.

Come to think of it that had ended in some of the best sex he’d ever had in his life.

Well, time to see if they could do that a second time.

What a birthday present.

Shuddering Hunk was awed as Keith’s hands worked in tandem, one hand wandering over any all little sensitive places on Hunk’s body. The other skillfully opened his fly, coaxing his already hard cock out with ease. The other man had no right to have so much skill when he’d essentially been a virgin before they’d hooked up.

“Scoot up,” Keith asked, tapping Hunk’s leg.

“Are you sure? That’s a pretty, um, risky position.” Hunk said, barely able to keep coherent when Keith hooded eyes slowly rolled to him.

“I’ll keep one hand on thigh, if it’s too much I’ll tap.” Keith replied with a smile and nod.

“Please.” Hunk nearly begged, though for what he wasn’t entirely sure. Getting up and making sure to avoid crushing any part of his lover, oh man that word still made him blush, the larger man made it up to Keith’s face.

With no further prompting, because of course Keith always ran straight forward into everything at all times, he swallowed around Hunk’s considerable …well girth. There’s a pun there that he was sure someone (read: Lance) would use.

Again all thoughts flew from Hunk’s mind as Keith nearly deepthroated him, swallowing noisily and humming.

One day Hunk was going to have to ask how the hell he knew to do this so well.

Later, right now he was too busy just enjoying this incredible skill.

Hunk fell forward hands slapping against headboard wall thing, palms flat before his fingers curled as Keith swiped his tongue along his vein.

“Oh god. That’s good.” Hunk groaned as Keith worked back and forth, sucking and just lightly grazing his teeth against him. “Please! Again?”

Purple eyes shot to his face, sparkling brightly. Hunk could see just how much Keith enjoyed reducing him to this shuddering mess. Arousal returned with a spasm that nearly made him come, just watching someone be that happy and satisfied was his kink and Keith hit his buttons like nothing else.

With another smirk he could feel around him, Keith popped off his cock with a lewd smacking sound and lightly tapped Hunk’s thigh.

“Top or bottom?” Keith asked as soon as Hunk had retreated enough that he could hoist himself into a sitting position.

“Uhm.” and honestly what was Keith thinking asking Hunk that when he’d just turned his brain to mush. “I’m good with whatever.”

“It’s your birthday big guy, whatever you want.” Keith repeated but Hunk could tell he was definitely enjoying how gooey Hunk was.

“I-” Hunk paused and tried to wrestle with his brain long enough to actually ponder what he’d like. There was something to be said about having a certain itch scratched but he also loved watching Keith riding him with a look of such wild abandon and lust. That image alone could make him come.

Wild abandon or being satisfied in a way that he truly enjoyed when done correctly (and boy could Keith hit that right on target.)

Decisions.

“I’m um, okay I wouldn’t mind bottom.” Hunk said, suddenly shy despite the very sexy thoughts he had running amok.

“Wouldn’t mind or want Hunk.” Keith said, eyes suddenly sharp, “This is what you’d like.”

Sighing and pouting, only slightly, Hunk leant in on his slighter lover and whispered, “Please let me have it, take me, Keith.”

That seemed to do the trick as Keith blushed a near maroon. “Holy fuck Hunk.” he whispered, eyes wide.

Giggling Hunk leant back and began to shuffle off his pants. “I know right, I’m a wordsmith.” his laughter turned to a gasp when Keith ripped his shorts off him and nearly tore his underwear removing them. “Whoa! Eager?”

“I’m going to wreck you.” Keith growled, pupils blown wide.

A small sound like an eek escaped Hunk as he fell onto his back and stared, wide-eyed, at his lover. “Uhm, okay. I do need to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Not that kind of wreck.” Keith nearly growled though Hunk could tell it was not irritation that rumbled in the other’s chest.

“Oh-” Hunk gasped, letting out a near indignant squawk when his legs were suddenly pushed up to his chest and- well just holy fuck. Hunk was not by any stretch of the imagination small and so Keith casually bending him in half-. Okay, so he may have accidently discovered another kink.

Something to think about.

Later.

Right now he honestly had to shove nearly all of his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming as Keith pulled his asscheeks apart and went to town on him. He’d actually never been rimmed in his entire sexual history, never even contemplated it.

Great, he was discovering all sorts of things he enjoyed.

He bit into his clenched fist when he felt Keith start to tongue fuck him and wow, that was a weird sensation. Weird-hella-good.

Oh fuck!

Fingers slid in along with Keith’s tongue, stretching him out. Spit wouldn’t be enough but Keith knew that, it had been pretty much lesson one of anal sex (and who the hell was Keith hanging around with if he didn’t know at least about that?)

“Please Keith I-” Hunk couldn’t take it, not anything more. He knew he could probably get it back up without to much of a time gap if he came but damn it he wanted to do it with Keith.

“Yeah…?” Keith asked, pulling away and biting and kissing Hunk’s trembling thighs.

“I want…you, please.” Hunk said, choking up a bit at the words. It wasn’t necessarily embarrassing since Keith never made it so, but well….

Hunk didn’t like begging. It had too many bad connotations, too many bad memories mixed up with the feeling.

Smiling softly Keith kissed all the way up to Hunk’s knees and smiled gently down at him. Without prompting he pulled off his pants and underwear, getting just as naked as Hunk. Reaching over to his jacket he pulled out what they all had lovingly called ‘space condoms’ before throwing the garment back down.

Quickly working Keith lubed his dick then put the condom on and massaging more oil on. “Lay back, I got you.” he said gently and came up to him, thrusting shallowly against Hunk.

Spreading his legs as much as he could, Hunk relaxed, shivering as the head of Keith’s cock pushed in slowly.

Oh it felt so good. Hunk full body shuddered as Keith fully sheathed inside him. Well, that was definitely a great decision, there was nothing like being skillfully fucked.

Closing his eyes Hunk gripped at the sheets as Keith kept to a slower pace at first, slowly thrusting in and out, making sure to make all of the larger man’s nerves light up.

Small whimpers escaped Hunk as the thrusts angled and slowly started to rub certain…other places making him jolt.

Hands travelled the length of him and Hunk bit down on his bottom lip as long fingers rubbed and flicked his sensitive nipples. He actually cried out when a tongue rolled one of the hard nubs, skillfully sucking and just lightly scraping with teeth.

It felt so great, even though it was a small group of sparking pleasure versus the hot encompassing heat they sometimes enjoyed.

“I’m speeding up.” Keith said though it was almost phrased as a question. Or maybe it was and Hunk was just so lost in pleasure he couldn’t hear. Either way, he must have agreed or something since again he was nearly bent in half, knees close to his face as Keith’s thrusts became faster and deeper, pushing right against his prostate with almost every hit.

“It’s- I-” Hunk babbled, tears blotched in his eyes, rolling down in slow paths down the side of his face. “Please!”

“Yeah.” Keith replied, understanding what was asked, guiding the larger man’s hand to his own girth and fingers laced stroking Hunk together.

It was too much, not enough, painful and the best-damned thing he’d ever felt in the whole of his life. His legs shook over Keith’s shoulders and his eyes slammed wide open as an orgasm like he’d never experience ripped through him. Distantly he felt Keith spasm and shudder and a shout like a howl.

Then it was quiet like every sense had suddenly been flicked off.

Slowly he came too, catalogued about five sensations at the same time. His throat felt raw and made his voice garbled. “Whu-” Hunk was laying on his back, eyes bleary. He blinked till it cleared enough to see, looking down and watching Keith finishing up cleaning him up. Wow.

“Hey.” Keith smiled, and god help him he was so in love with this man, eyes reflecting the genuine joy. “Welcome back.”

“Did I…faint?” Okay, so that was totally embarrassing. Hunk’s cheeks lit up the brightest red and the sound of his pulse rushed through his ears.

“Yeah,” Keith answered honestly, smile only widening at Hunk’s reaction, “it was pretty much the best ego boost I’ll ever have… even better than when I beat Lance at everything.”

“That’s cool but I think I need your help do die because, holy fuck.” Hunk groaned and rolled into his pillow.

“No death required, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Ever, ever.” Keith smiled rubbing Hunk’s hair kindly. “That’s a memory I will carry with me forever and whenever I’m lonely…well-”

“Okay!” Hunk squeaked, glaring out at Keith from his pillow, “I get it…”

“Do you want a sleeping buddy?” Keith asked instead, lovingly picking up on Hunk’s mood and not pressing the issue.

“…Of course,” Hunk pouted, eyes rolling to his drawers, “and some sleep pants.”

Keith just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta’d as my friend Melantha25 couldn’t edit but they did at least do a look through so thank you!


End file.
